


Don't Leave

by bobertsmallismydad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobertsmallismydad/pseuds/bobertsmallismydad
Summary: Steve wants Bucky to stay, he also just wants him.





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote after I saw this post on tumblr: http://tasteslikekeys.tumblr.com/post/165174091233  
> Also, I'm sorry if they're out of character but it's just a cute scene that I got the idea for, also this is the first nsfw fic I've posted on here, so go easy on me.

Steve sits quietly on the edge of the bed, hands held loosely in his lap. He’s naked, save for the briefs he’s wearing. Bucky stands in front of him, fully clothed. He’s fidgeting with his hands, looking down at them pointedly so that he doesn’t look at Steve. He’s been like this ever since he’d walked into the room and seen Steve laying there, after Steve had asked him to touch him.

Steve unwinds his own hands and grazes the back of his fingers across Bucky’s arm. Bucky flinches but he lets Steve place his hands over his molded together ones.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Bucky says as he looks at Steve through a part in his slightly shaggy hair. Steve just smiles, keeping his hand where it is, squeezy slightly. Bucky holds eye contact then unfolds his hands and Steve intertwines their fingers. Flesh against flesh, flesh against metal.

“You won’t,” Steve says, and he believes it. After everything they’ve been through, they should have this, because they deserve it. Bucky sighs and lets Steve’s hands go. Steve slips his hand back into his lap while Bucky shrugs off his jacket, falling unceremoniously on the floor. He hesitates for a moment then slowly pulls his shirt off. Steve can’t help when his hands go out to rest on Bucky’s waist. Bucky stiffens but lets Steve pull him closer.

Steve peppers small kisses across his belly, around his navel, arms wrapping around Bucky to pull him into a sort of hug. Bucky closes his eyes and unconsciously threads his metal hand into Steve’s hair. Steve sighs and starts to place open mouthed kisses, sucking lightly at the skin. He stops when Bucky pulls a little too hard on his hair, pulling him back. He looks up at Bucky with slightly hooded eyes, Bucky looks a little freaked out at himself.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. Steve’s hand roams up Bucky’s chest until it reaches his cheek, running his thumb along Bucky’s cheekbone.

“I’m good,” he replies then goes back to kissing his skin. Bucky groans and Steve’s hands move from his waist to start to unbutton his pants, letting them fall down on their own. Steve pulls away to move up slightly on the bed, Bucky follows, putting a knee between Steve’s legs. He leans in and kisses Steve, their tongues barely grazing so that Steve wants more. His arms wrap around Bucky’s waist, deepening their kiss as he pulls him down closer.

Steve smiles into the kiss then flips them, so that he’s pushing down into Bucky as he claims his mouth. Bucky relaxes into the mattress, body molding to Steve’s in all the right ways. His hands tangle into Steve’s hair as they kiss, deeper than before. Bucky can almost feel it in his chest, the feeling coming back to him after all these years. He kisses Steve back with what he hopes is enough to show how he feels. He wants this, they both want this.

Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s waist and flips them. It breaks their kiss and Steve looks up at him, lips reddened, face flushed. Bucky traces patterns across Steve’s chest, with both hands. Steve trembles under both his natural and metal fingertips.

He strips Steve of his underwear, then himself. Steve wraps his legs around Bucky’s hips, rubbing against him. Bucky captures him in another kiss, as he reaches for the lube Steve had already set on the nightstand. He pours some on his fingers and slips one inside Steve slowly, flesh against flesh.

“Bucky,” Steve whispers against Bucky’s lips, gasping when Bucky starts to stretch him open. He looks up into Bucky’s eyes. Bucky sees tears at the corners of his eyes, from the sting. He kisses them away then captures Steve’s lips again. He pushes in a second and Steve moans into his mouth, starts to push back against his fingers.

“Want you, need you,” Bucky says, almost a growl. Steve nods vigorously, but Bucky pushes in another finger because he won’t hurt Steve, even if he asks for it. Steve kisses him, biting his lower lip to spur him on but Bucky keeps the same pace. Steve is basically a pleading mess when Bucky decides he’s ready. He pulls his fingers out and Steve whines, hips pushing up from the bed to rub against Bucky. Bucky kisses him and pushes him down.

“Turn over,” Bucky whispers into Steve’s ear and Steve follows his order. Bucky lines himself up and kisses Steve under his ear.

“This okay?” he asks and Steve nods, turning his head to catch a kiss from Bucky. He fixes Steve’s legs and pushes in slowly, pulling a low whine from Steve. Steve is panting as Bucky seats himself in all the way. Steve pleads with him in short whispers, ones that he can only make out when he leans in to Steve.

“Bucky, please,” Steve pleads and Bucky pulls out before pushing back in. He wraps his metal arm under Steve to brace himself, to keep himself close. He uses his right to brace himself as he continues to push in and out of Steve. Steve is making sounds that push him further and further towards release. Steve grips the sheets, bunching them together with each thrust. Bucky kisses any skin he can reach: Steve’s shoulder, his back, his neck, anything.

“The only way you could hurt me is by leaving,” Steve pants before he turns his head to catch Bucky’s lips. Bucky thrusts faster and he swallows Steve’s moans. Steve pulls away and rests his forehead against the sheets, his hands fist in the sheets tighter as his body tenses, warmth pooling inside.

“Want to see you come just like this,” Bucky whispers roughly in his ear and Steve makes a high pitched whine as he comes across the sheets. Bucky follows after a few thrusts, the sound and sight of Steve too much to bear. He kisses the back of Steve’s neck gently.

He pulls out and collapses against Steve’s back, both of them panting heavily. He rolls off of Steve’s back and looks at the ceiling. Steve sits up on his elbow, looking down at him. He leans in and kisses the corner of Bucky’s mouth.

“Promise you won’t leave?” Steve asks and Bucky chases his mouth to place a kiss on his lips.

“I promise,” Bucky replies and Steve rests his forehead against Bucky’s shoulder.


End file.
